Silus's Glaceon
| gender = Male | caught = Monkshood Town | type = | ability = | location = At Silus' Home | evolution = Spent 8''' episodes as Eevee | evolve1 = Parents in Monkshood! | evolve2 = | original trainer = Jason Reid | story debut = First Pokémon Contest and a new Rival! | movie debut = | type1 = #98D8D8 | type2 = #98D8D8 }} '''Silus's Glaceon (マシューのグレイシア, Mashū no Glacia) is the ninth Pokémon owned by Silus in the Hora region, and the first one obtained through a trade. It originally belonged to his rival, Jason Reid, and was a twin to his female Eevee. After their rematch in Monkshood Town, Silus traded his Aipom for Eevee. It was nicknamed Eie (イー) when it was with Jason. After evolving into Glaceon, Silus renamed it Glacier (氷河). History It is unknown exactly when Jason managed to capture both of his Eevee, but it is assumed he did so after his Gym battle in Gardenia Town. One of the Eevee are quite possibly the Eevee that he saw back in Illusion Forest. He used them in First Pokémon Contest and a new Rival!, in his first Pokémon Contest. They won him the appeals round easily, but before the Battle Round, he sent them both to Professor Changi. Later, in Jason and Silus! Six on Six Pokémon Battle!, after Jason won his rematch with Silus, Eie was traded to Silus for the latter's shiny Aipom. In Parents in Moonkshood!, during a rematch between Silus and his father, Roger, Eevee won against Roger's Marshtomp and then, due to Monkshood Town's proximity to an Ice Rock, evolved into Glaceon. In Three-on-Three! Jason and Silus, Together Again!, Silus is revealed to have sent Glaceon back home to his mother, to keep her own Eevee company. Biology As Eevee Eevee is a mammalian creature with brown fur, a bushy tail that has a cream-colored tip, and a furry collar that is also cream-colored. It has four short, feline-esque legs with three small toes on each foot. Eevee has brown eyes, big ears, and pink paw pads. It has traits of rabbits, raccoon, foxes, dogs, and cats. As Glaceon Glaceon is a fox-like creature covered in light-blue fur. The fur is actually frozen into sharp quills, but one can't really tell by just looking. It appears to be wearing a tuque on its head. Glaceon's inner ears, two spots on its back, tail end and cap-endings are all rhombus-shaped and darker blue, in contrast to the soft cyan main body color. Glaceon's feet are also a dark blue color, giving it the impression of wearing boots. Abilities As Eevee Eevee is said to have an irregularly shaped genetic structure, enabling it to evolve into multiple Pokémon. This code may also shed some light on one of its abilities, Adaptability. As Glaceon Glaceon can use any attack that Eevee knows with the addition of Ice-type attacks. As a fully evolved Pokémon, Glaceon can learn Hyper Beam and Giga Impact. In addition to that, it can also freeze its fur to make it stand up like needles - similar to its evolutionary kin, Jolteon. By controlling its body heat, it can also freeze the atmosphere around it to make a diamond-dust flurry. While it is snowing or foggy out on the battlefield, Glaceon can repeatedly appear and disappear throughout the battlefield using its ability, Snow Cloak. It can also turn transparent and seemingly go through attacks. Moves Appearances External links Category:Pokemon Category:Ice-type Category:Glaceon Category:Traded Pokémon